Tentousama Hatamata Hyourin
by Kurokari Mikazuki
Summary: When two princess get kidnapped, the group gets split up and are sent to two different planets. In unknown worlds without their normal teamwork. How will they fair in these strange new surroundings? KuramaxOC OCxOC sun version of Tenjitsu Hatamata Hyourin
1. The Gang Reunites

Ok this is a split story…what do I mean by that? Well this story has two versions…this is sun version…moon version is up as well, you may read it if you wish to…Chapter one is the same in both stories…Chapter two is the same for both…Chapter three is when they go different… moon version is going to focus on Hiei, Shiei, and the new guy (name reviled in story)…the sun version is going to focus on Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara…Ok now that is explained…on to Chapter one!

* * *

Chapter One- The gang reunites

* * *

-Spirit world in Koenma's office- 

Koenma is sitting at his desk stamping approval stamps on papers. All of a sudden the blue ogre comes running in, "Koenma sir, urgent news!" The ogre hands Koenma a piece of paper. Koenma reads over the paper and his eyes go wide, "Tell Botan to get Yusuke and the others on this right away!"

-Meanwhile down on Earth-

Yusuke is skipping school once again. He was just wandering around the town when Botan comes flying in, "Yusuke! We have another case for you!" Botan lands and hands Yusuke a paper.

Yusuke reads it and says, "Ok and how am I suppose to find Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Shiei in less than an hour?" Botan stared and said, "I don't know…Koenma just told me to give that paper to you."

Yusuke just turned around and headed toward the school, "Tic, figures. Well Kuwabara is in class, Kurama is in the high school…Hiei and Shiei… who the hell knows where they are."

Yusuke and Botan went to the school to get Kuwabara. They found him and explained the situation. After that the three headed for Kurama's high school. They found Kurama, but Kurama refused to leave school. Everyone argued with Kurama for about a minute. Then somebody behind Kurama said, "Go don't worry I'll cover for you Kurama!" Kurama turned around and saw a girl with yellowish orange hair and red orange eyes standing there.

Kurama stared for a second and then said, "Huh? Alright if you sat so…" Kurama and everyone else started to walk away when Kurama said, "Wait…how did she know my real name?" Yusuke just answered. "Maybe she heard us talking…does it really matter?" Kurama just continued to walk out of the school.

When they all got outside Yusuke said, "So Botan got any bright idea on how to find Hiei and Shiei?"

Botan thought for a bit and then said, "I could use that whistle again…" Botan pulls out the whistle and says, "Let's hope they don't try and kill me this time…"

Botan was about to blow the whistle when Yusuke said, "How do we even know if they are in the city. They got off probation, aren't they allowed to go where they want to?"

Botan turned to face Yusuke and said, "Yes it is true they got off probation about a month ago…but they didn't stay off for long…" Botan then blew the whistle and Kurama held his ears in order to muffle the sound. After about a minutes Hiei and Shiei jumped out of a nearby tree rubbing their ears. They stopped rubbing their ears and glared at Botan, "Botan! Didn't we tell you if you valued your life you would never use that whistle again?"

Botan stared at them showing fear in her eyes. Hiei and Shiei then noticed the rest of the group and the two said, "So what the hell did you call us here for anyways?" Botan stayed silent, so Kurama explained the situation. Hiei and Shiei responded with an "Hn!" but also said they would "help."

Everyone then headed to the location where they were suppose to meet Koenma. After a minute or two Yusuke started to complain. All of a sudden Koenma appeared in his teenage form and said, "Oh stop complaining Yusuke! I will now explain your next mission in full detail…"

* * *

-Evil laugh- I'm ending the chapter there! Nice cliffhanger right? 

Don't forget to review so I know what you think of the chapter


	2. Meet The Wanderer

Ok this is chapter two…This chapter is the same in both versions…well for the most part…the end of this chapter is different in themoon version. Ok now to start the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two- Meet The Wanderer

* * *

Everyone stared at Koenma as he said; "Your next mission is to save the princess of the moon planet and the princess of the sun planet…" Yusuke then cut Koenma off and said, "Wait, I thought I was the spirit detective of Earth…since when do I get to go to other planets?" Koenma then continued, "Yes you are right Yusuke…but the sun and the moon planets are our allies…so we are going to help them… Now Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara you are going to the sun planet to save princess Kyokkou. Hiei and Shiei you are going to the moon planet to save princess Kagetsu."

As soon as Koenma finished talking a young boy with blue-green (turquoise) hair and light blue eyes walked up from behind Koenma. Koenma noticed the boy and said, "Oh yes and this is Watarimones…he will be going to the moon planet with Hiei and Shiei…try not to kill each other…" Hiei and Shiei just stood there and glared while answering with a simple, "Hn!"

Watarimones walked over to the group and everyone waited for Koenma's instructions. Koenma then said, "Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara go over there and wait for the guide to the sun planet to come. Hiei, Shiei and Watarimones you can head to the moon planet now if you wish." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went and stood were Koenma had pointed to.

About a minute pasted and a flash of light appeared in front of them. When the light disappeared there was a young boy with spiky orange/yellow hair and red/orange eyes. The boy stared at the group and said, "Ok, I'm here to bring you to the sun planet…" The boy takes out an orange pendant that begins to glow. The boy then said, "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded and the boy said, "Fine…. Oh and don't ask me my name it is of no importance to you!" There was a flash of light and they all disappeared.

* * *

There you go…. that's Chapter two! Oh and you just got to love cliffhangers! -Evil laugh- Well don't forget to review so I know what you people think of it! 


	3. Arrival on The Sun Planet

Chapter Three- Arrival on The Sun Planet

* * *

-In a sunny open field a flash of light appears. When the light disappears see Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the guide standing were the light had been. - 

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara look around and examining the new surroundings. The guide looked at the group and said, "The palace is 3 miles that way." The guide then started to walk away, "It's not that hard to find, you'll know when you find it." The guide then walked away in another direction.

The group stared at the guide and Kurama said, "Aren't you suppose to guide us there?" The guide stopped walking and said, "Hn! My job was to bring you to the planet. As far as finding the palace you're on your own." (Just when you thought you got away from the "Hn! Attitude it comes back.)

Everyone stared at the guide with startled/understanding looks. The guide started to walk away again and someone behind the group said, "Oh Kaji! Would you stop it! You know darn well that you were to guide them to the palace!" Everyone turned around and saw a young girl with golden eyes and red hair that came down a little past her shoulders and curled slightly at the tips. Kaji stared at the girl and said, "Taiyai. Yes I know I am suppose to guide them to the palace…but the task is not for me alone…"

Taiyai smiled slightly and said, "Of course that task is not for you alone…why do you think I am here…" Kaji smiled slightly and said, "Of course." Taiyai walked over to Kaji and the two faced the group and said, "Well if you guys want to go to the palace, follow us." Kaji and Taiyai started to walk toward the palace and the group followed.

The group walked for about two mile when Taiyai and Kaji stopped walking. The group stared and Kurama said, "Why have we stopped walking?" Taiyai and Kaji turned around and said, "We sense something heading toward us." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused for they did not sense a thing. Kurama looked around and then he too sensed the creature. Kurama looked at Taiyai and Kaji with a startled look on his face.

Taiyai and Kaji noticed Kurama's expression and they said, "So now you sense it too?" Kurama nodded and thought, "Whatever is coming towards us has an enormous amount of energy and it moves at a very fast pace…" As the group stood there they hear a large scream in the distance. Taiyai and Kaji looked up and said, "Whatever is coming is much stronger than an akumahakaisha…and that is no walk in the park to kill either…" The group stood there and waited as the creature began to close in on them….

* * *

-Evil laugh- I end the chaptert there…That's chapter three…I leave you in suspense…-evil laugh and smirk-  
Oh and don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think of this story! 


	4. A Fiery Fight For Their Lives

Chapter Four- A Fiery Fight For Their Lives

* * *

As the creature got closer Yusuke and Kuwabara finally sensed it. About two minutes pasted and a cloud of dust appeared. The amount of energy they sensed from the creature was far more than they had excepted…they feared this would be a fight for their lives…- 

The group stared at the cloud of dust as it cleared to reveal a young man. When the dust completely cleared standing before the group was a young man with deep orange hair and dark red/orange eyes. He had an evil look in his eyes.

Kaji and Taiyai stared at him with wide eyes and said, "That's Atsui the fire spirit. He's princess Kyokkou's guardian spirit…but something's not right with him…he seems evil…like he's possessed by some evil force…" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stare at Atsui and Kurama said, "So he is suppose to be good not evil?" Kaji nodded and said, "Yes…if we can knock him out then the curse will be lifted…but that won't be as easy as it sounds…he's very strong…and in his human form…" Kurama gave Kaji a confused look and said, "Human form? He doesn't normal look like that?" Kaji looked at Atsui, then at Kurama and said, "Well…Atsui has two forms…his beast form and his human form…usually he is in his beast form…but on rare occasions he'll turn into his human form…naturally his human form is stronger than his beast form…"

Everyone stared at Atsui and Taiyai said, "What elements can you guys control?" Kurama looked at Taiyai and said, "Them two use spirit attacks and I have control over plants." Kaji looked at the group and said, "Two spirit energy reliers and one plant controller…Hn! A lot of help you guys will be…I guess it's me and you, Taiyai, fighting this fight…" Taiyai shrugged and said, "Figures our only ally sends us worthless fighters…" The two turn and walk toward Atsui, leaving the group speechless and quite pissed.

Taiyai and Kaji ran in opposite directions and then shoot beams of water energy at Atsui. Atsui dodged and sent a beam of fire energy Taiyai and Kaji. Taiyai got hit but was unharmed. Kaji on the other hand got hit and flew backwards. Taiyai stared at Kaji and thought, "Why didn't he block that? Oh that's right, he didn't learn that skill yet…"

Taiyai ran toward Kaji and yelled, "Kaji! Battle tactics B!" Kaji nodded and stood up while Taiyai stood in front of Kaji. Taiyai formed a sword that looked to be made out of water. Kaji kept his eyes closed as Taiyai charged at Atsui. Right before the sword hit Atsui, Kaji's spirit energy flared up and the sword started to glow. Atsui got hit and fell over. Kaji's energy went back to normal and he collapsed.

Taiyai looked at Kaji and ran over to him. She stared down at Kaji and thought, "He collapsed…why did he collapse? He has used that skill many times…and never collapsed…so why did he collapse this time…" Taiyai continued to stare at Kaji and then remembered something her battle instructor had said, "Sometimes when a person uses a skill they might collapse…but it isn't always from low energy…they might collapse in order to receive a premonition… You will not know unless the collapsed person's dominant hand twitches slightly…"

Taiyai looked down at Kaji and thought, "Kaji's dominant hand is his left hand…" Taiyai continued to stare at Kaji and then his left hand twitched slightly. Taiyai relaxed a little for she knew Kaji was fine, but she did not know if what Kaji saw was going to be good or bad.

Kaji's eyes snapped open and he looked around at the group quickly, his eyes stopped on Taiyai. Taiyai could tell something was bothering Kaji and she said, "What did you see?" Kaji stared at Taiyai and said, "We were fighting a strong creature and you got hit with a beam of energy. You received a lot of damage from the hit and nobody knew how to heal wounds…" Kaji stopped talking and looked at the ground. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara then hear Kaji's voice in their heads, "Don't tell Taiyai this…but I'll tell you the rest… Nobody could heal her wounds…so she died in my arms… If you can when we fight the creature please make sure she doesn't get hit with a beam of darkness and fire energy…"

Taiyai stared at Kaji and said, "Is that all you saw?" Kaji looked at Taiyai and said, "Yea, that's all I saw…" Taiyai looked at the sky and said, "Ok it's still helpful…we should find someplace to camp out for the night…" As the group started to walk away Atsui woke up and said, "Wait! I want to give you something!" The group turned around and stared at a gentler looking Atsui. Atsui then said, "I am sorry for what I did…please take this whistle and call me whenever you need some help." Taiyai took the orange whistle and nodded. Atsui then disappeared in a ball of flames.

The group walked a little until they found a small forest. Kaji made a small campfire and went and sat under a tree. Taiyai put a barrier around the flame to keep it under control and she went and sat down next to Kaji. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat down by the fire. Kurama went and sat under a tree. About two minutes later everyone was peacefully sleeping in the spots they had sat in…

* * *

Yes a nice ending…no cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…please don't forget to leave a review! 


	5. Objective one: take back the palace

Chapter five- Objective One: Take Back The Palace

* * *

Kurama woke up and looked at his surroundings. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping on opposite sides of the campfire, if Kuwabara was any closer to the campfire he would have been in the fire. Kaji and Taiyai were asleep under a tree, snuggling close to each other. Kurama got up and quietly left the forest. 

About five minutes passed and Kaji came out of the forest, Taiyai soon followed him. Another five minutes passed and Kuwabara and Yusuke were still asleep. Kaji and Taiyai looked at Kurama and Kaji said, "You have control over plants right?" Kurama nodded and Kaji said, "Well then go and wake them up…they are in a forest after all." Kurama walked over to a tree and just stood there. About a half of a minute later Yusuke and Kuwabara came flying out the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up and looked in Kurama's direction.

"What the hell was that for Kurama?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke and said, "What? I didn't do anything…"

Yusuke looked at Kurama and said, "Really? Then two vines just randomly threw Kuwabara and me out of the forest for no reason what so ever?" Kurama just shrugged and walked over to Kaji and Taiyai while snickering slightly.

Kuwabara and Yusuke went over to the group. Kaji then said, "We should head to the palace now." Everyone nodded and they walked toward the palace. They walked about a mile and then arrived at a large palace. Kaji and Taiyai stopped walking about a mile away from the palace and looked at the ground, "Darn it…"

Everyone stopped walking and stared at Kaji and Taiyai. Kaji and Taiyai noticed the staring and Taiyai said, "What's with the staring?"

Everyone continued to stare and Kurama said, "You stopped walking and mumbled 'darn it.' We stare to figure out why you did that."

Kaji and Taiyai looked at each other and then at the group. Taiyai then said, "The palace has been taken over by Atakai's forces…"

Everyone stared with slight confusion, "Who is Atakai?"

Taiyai and Kaji looked at each other, and then at the group and Kaji said, "Atakai is the one who kidnapped the princess." Everyone gave an approving nod to signify they understood.

Taiyai then said, "So now we have to get the palace back…" Taiyai turned to face Kuwabara and Yusuke and said, "You two will attack the soldiers with blue armor." Taiyai turned to face Kurama and said, "You will attack the soldiers with green armor." Everyone nodded and charged at the palace. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, Kuwabara got his spirit sword, Yusuke powered up his spirit gun, and Kaji and Taiyai drew fire swords. Everyone attacked the soldiers they were told to. They made their way through the palace until they got to a large empty room.

Everyone looked around the room. The room was dark, empty and quiet.

"It's quiet…too quiet…"

"Boo! NOW IT'S NOT QUIET ANYMORE!"

"Kuwabara you idiot! Shut up!"

Everyone stood still and silent as they studied their surroundings. As they looked around they suddenly heard someone laugh evilly behind them. Everyone turned around to see an evil looking man that had firey red-orange hair with black on the tips. His eyes were a dark blood red, maybe even black. He wore a red, black, and purple sorcerer's robe.

The man smirked evilly and Kaji and Taiyai's eyes went wide.

"Atakai…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! A major cliffhanger! Yes I know I am evil like that…. you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next… 

Oh and don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think of the story so far.


	6. Fire VS Plant, A Bad Finish

Chapter Six- Fire V.S. Plant, A Bad Finish

Note: _'Italic in single quotes is Youko and Kurama talking to each other in their head' _  
'Regular text in single quotes is a flash back mostly something that was said in the past.'_  
_

* * *

Kaji and Taiyai glared at the man, "Atakai…why are you here and not in your castle?" 

Atakai smirked, "This is my castle… well that's what I turned this palace into after I conquered it."

Kaji and Taiyai continued to glare at Atakai and drew fire swords. As they glared Kaji spoke to the group telepathically, _"Me and Taiyai will charge at Atakai with our fire swords. Yusuke shoot your spirit gun so that it follows behind us, but not hit us. Atakai will most likely shoot a blast of fire to block the spirit gun. That's when Kurama will sneak around and attack Atakai while he's distracted. Kuwabara you will be on standby."_

Kaji and Taiyai charged at Atakai and Yusuke shot his spirit gun. The spirit gun blast followed behind Kaji and Taiyai. Meanwhile Kurama snuck around to attack Atakai. Atakai used one hand to send a blast at Kaji, Taiyai and the spirit gun blast, and the other hand to send a blast of fire energy at Kurama. Kurama was cut off guard and got hit by the fire blast. Kurama flew back into the wall and fell to the ground.

Kurama stood up, pulled out a rose and made another rosewhip, for his other one was now a small pile of ash a couple of feet away from him. Atakai laughed evilly, "What kind of plan was that?" Atakai smirked evilly, "Now it's my turn…" Atakai disappeared to the untrained eye.

"Where did he go?"

"Are your eyes that slow?"

"It's not him, I can't see him either."

"Wow fox-boy can't see him…but then again I can't either…"

Atakai reappeared behind Kuwabara and punched Kuwabara so hard that he fell unconscious. Atakai then disappeared again and this time reappeared behind Yusuke. Yusuke turned around and tried to punch Atakai, but he dodged and punched Yusuke, making Yusuke go unconscious. Atakai smirked and disappeared once again. Atakai reappeared over by Kaji and Taiyai and punched them, making the two slam into the wall. When they hit the wall flame chains came around their wrists and ankles. Atakai smirked evilly, "I'll deal with you two later."

Atakai disappeared and then reappeared behind Kurama, "So who will I be fighting…the human…or the fox…" Atakai snickered evilly as he appeared across the room. Kurama had a startled look on his face as he looked across at Atakai. Atakai smirked, "Oh have I said something wrong…I know you have a sprit fox…I can sense it…"

Kurama was still slightly surprised and was now confused as well. Kaji from his tied up spot said telepathically to Kurama, _"Atakai has the ability to sense hidden energy. Hidden energy includes spirits within. He likes to fight hidden spirits, but he won't force the spirit to fight…"_

Kurama looked across the room and thought, "I'll fight him…I'll let Youko fight but only if I am going to die…" _'You better mean that…but I'll take over when I so please…'_ Kurama stood ready with his rosewhip at hand. Atakai smirked, "Oh I guess I'm fighting the human…" _'For now at least…'_ Atakai disappeared again, "You are foolish…" Atakai's voice echoed throughout the room, "You're eyes are so slow you can even follow my afterimage." Kurama turned around and whipped what looked like nothing but air…but in reality he hit Atakai who fell backward.

Atakai smirked, disappeared, and then reappeared across the room. Atakai then snickered evilly, "You are smarter than you look…" Atakai disappeared and four beams of fire energy headed toward Kurama. Kurama dodged one, then another, the third one as well, but forth one hit him. Kurama slammed into a wall and fell to the ground with twice the impact as the last time. Kurama got up and Atakai reappeared right behind Kurama. Atakai's hand glowed red and he went to punch Kurama in the back. Kurama turned around and got punched in the stomach. Not only did Kurama get punched in the stomach, but he also got half his energy drained. Atakai smirked as Kurama fell to one knee. Kurama was really low on energy and he could barely move. Atakai laughed evilly as he sent a large blast of fire energy at Kurama. Kurama didn't move and the blast made a huge explosion. Atakai looked toward the explosion and started to laugh evilly. The smoke began to clear and Atakai realized no one was over there.

"Sometimes Shuichi, I don't even know what you are thinking…"

Atakai turned around to find a silver hair, golden eyed, emotionless kitsune standing behind him. Kaji and Taiyai, who are still chained to the wall, looked over at the kitsune and thought, "So that must be the reason why Yusuke called Kurama 'fox-boy' before…"

Atakai smirked and said, "Oh look…it's the fox…tell me fox…are you a worthy opponent?"

The kitsune gave Atakai a slightly annoyed look, "Don't call me fox…" _'Well now you know first hand how annoying that is…' _

Atakai continue to smirk evilly, "Well if I can't call you fox, what am I to call you?"

"Call me by my name…Youko."

Atakai gave Youko an evil glare, "Youko the spirit fox…now that's interesting…" Atakai smirked evilly, "I'll let you attack first…"

"That will be your last decision…"

Youko went to summon a plant, "Meet my little friend…it likes to eat people's heads."

Atakai looked around confused, "Little friend? I see nothing…so what are you speaking of?"

Youko just smirked and pointed up above Atakai's head. Atakai looked up and saw a plant with sharp teeth coming down toward his head. Atakai jumped out of the plant's way and shot a blast of fire energy at the plant. The plant got hit and shriveled up while screeching in pain. Youko stared at the pile of ash that used to be the head eater, "Some of the best weapons meet their end that way." Youko just shrugged and went to summon another plant, but stopped when Atakai sent an energy blast at him. Youko dodged but his tail got hit and since it was fire energy, the tip of his tail was on fire.

Youko of course noticed this little fact, but he just shrugged and tried to ignore it. Atakai smirked and thought, "He has no idea…that flame will not spread nor go out…but it will slowly drain his energy…he will soon be a defenseless weak kitsune…" Atakai snickered evilly and sent fire blasts at Youko. Youko dodged and Atakai started to shoot rapid blasts at Youko. Youko continued to dodge as well as he could…but some were hitting their target.

Youko stopped dodging and put up a barrier. Atakai continued to shoot blasts at Youko, for he knew Youko's energy was too low to keep the barrier up. Youko kept the barrier up despite the fact his energy was low. Atakai gave Youko an annoyed look, "Persistent fox…I'll make that barrier disappear!" Atakai charged at Youko and punched the barrier. When he hit the barrier black and green power sparks flew in many directions. The barrier disappeared Youko got punched in the face.

Youko looked at Atakai, "Fire and dark elemental…interesting…" Youko was about to summon a plant but then he realized his was too low. Youko just shrugged and thought of an alternate strategy. While Youko was thinking, Atakai sent a blast of energy at Youko. Youko dodged the energy blast and stared at the large explosion. The explosion made a large cloud of smoke. _'Well, my energy too low…I'm done…"_ The smoke cleared at Kurama was back.

Kurama was still very weak, and could hardly move. Atakai smirked evilly at this turn of events and sent a large blast of fire and dark energy at Kurama. Kurama was about to dodge but then he realized Kaji and Taiyai were still chained to the wall behind him. Kurama sighed as he remembered what Kaji had said earlier, 'If you can…make sure Taiyai doesn't get hit with a beam of darkness and fire energy…' Kurama stood still and got hit by the blast at full force. When the smoke from the beam's explosion cleared Kurama was barely standing. Kurama's eyes changed from green to yellow(1) right before he closed them and fell over. Atakai looked at Kurama and snickered evilly, "Humans are such worthless creatures…sacrificing themselves to save another…"

Atakai raised a hand toward Kaji and Taiyai and the chains released them. Kaji and Taiyai gave Atakai a pissed glare, "Atakai! You are going to pay for what you have done!" Atakai smirked evilly, "Me pay? I'd like to see you hit me once…" Kaji and Taiyai continued to look pissed at Atakai. Atakai just smirked evilly and said, "You're end is near, you're efforts to save this world will be in vain, you…are…failures…" Atakai laughed evilly as Kaji and Taiyai stood there startled by the statement…

* * *

Wow…I really have to stop killing characters…it's becoming a bad habit of mine…Anyways, that's chapter six…you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next… Please leave a review so I know what you think of the story so far… 

(1) To my knowledge this doesn't happen in the anime or manga, but when Kurama's eyes turn from green to yellow it means Youko took over mentally.


	7. Fiery Fight

Chapter Seven- Fiery Fight

* * *

Kaji and Taiyai quickly got over their shock and glared at Atakai. Atakai stopped laughing evilly, "Oh no, you are glaring at me. Is that supposed to scare me?" Atakai smirked evilly as Kaji and Taiyai continued to glare at him.

Atakai continued to smirk evilly, "So are you going to try and kill me? Oh that's right…you can't kill me…you're too weak." Kaji and Taiyai growled slightly at Atakai's statement and they got ready for an attack. Atakai, still smirking evilly, then decided to make the first move.

Atakai appeared behind Kaji and Taiyai and sent a blast of fire energy at them. Taiyai blocked the energy blast with a barrier of sorts and then she sent a blast of water energy at Atakai. Atakai dodged the blast easily and snickered evilly, "I hope that wasn't the best you can do…for if it is then you will die…" Atakai smirked evilly, "But then again it is a known fact already…you will lose this fight and pay with your lives."

Kaji and Taiyai growled and Kaji formed a fire sword in his hand. Kaji then charged at Atakai with the fire sword pointed at Atakai. Atakai smirked and allowed the sword to hit him. Atakai snickered evilly, "You attacked through anger and made a fatal mistake… Did you honestly think a fire sword would hurt a fire elemental like myself?"

Kaji smirked, "That's where you are mistaken Atakai…I knew the sword wouldn't hurt you…" Electrical sparks flew from the sword and hit Atakai. Kaji then jumped back and stood next to Taiyai. Atakai winced slightly as a few sparks strayed around him. Atakai then looked over at Kaji and glared, "You little snake! You are going to pay for that!"

Kaji smirked slightly, "Am I really?"

Atakai glared at Kaji, "Yes you are! You are going to pay with your life! Both of you will die!" Kaji and Taiyai rolled their eyes for they decided to no longer allow Atakai's words bother them. Atakai was now even more annoyed at them; "You dare roll your eyes at me? You just sealed your fate of death! You also sealed the fate of this kingdom! I shall rule this kingdom and you can't stop me, you worthless creatures!"

Atakai expected Kaji and Taiyai to be angry, but instead they just smirked and Taiyai said, "You really think we will let you beat us?"

Atakai was really getting annoyed at their attitudes, "I know I will beat you! Now pay for your insolence!"

Atakai shot a powerful blast of fire and darkness energy at Kaji and Taiyai. Taiyai stepped in front of Kaji and put up a barrier of sorts. The blast hit it's targets and caused a large explosion.

Atakai began to laugh evilly, "How pathetic, you tried to block my attack with a fire shield. Too bad that only blocks fire energy." Atakai continued to laugh evilly as the smoke from the explosion began to clear. Atakai looked toward the smoke and smirked, "The fools are probably dead by now. There's no way they could have survived that with only a fire shield." Atakai turned and began to walk away, but then stopped suddenly.

"You shouldn't assume things Atakai, it could cost you your life."

Atakai quickly turned around and stared angrily in Kaji and Taiyai's direction, "What? How the hell did you survive with only a fire shield?" Atakai continued to stare at Kaji and Taiyai, trying to figure out how they had blocked his attack with a fire shield. He then looked over at Kaji only, "You! You put up a darkness shield right before the blast hit the fire shield!"

Kaji smirked, "Hn! So you figured it out, you're smarter then you look, Atakai."

Atakai was now extremely pissed, "Shut up you! You will die! That darkness shield must have used up a lot of your energy Kaji, and Taiyai, that was your second time using a fire shield. You're energy is most likely drained as well."

Atakai wasn't wrong with his statement, but Kaji and Taiyai Just smirked, "You are going to lose Atakai, and you can't do anything to change that fact."

Atakai looked at Kaji and Taiyai with an evil superior look, "I highly doubt that. There is no way I can lose."

Kaji smirked, "Not from where I am standing, or did you forget we aren't your only opponents?"

Atakai looked somewhat confused, "I haven't forgotten about the other idiots, but you two are my only living opponents."

"Yap, yap, yap, would you shut up already, you're starting to piss me off!"

Atakai looked over at Kaji and Taiyai, who were smirking, and then he quickly turned around, "What?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing behind Atakai. Yusuke looked very annoyed and Atakai started to laugh evilly, "You two again? I thought you were dead…how unfortunate."

Yusuke made a fist and charged at Atakai, "I told you to shut up!"

Atakai put a hand up and blocked the punch, but then Yusuke went into a punching fit. Atakai tried to block all the punches, but some of them did hit him. Atakai blocked one last punch and then jumped into the air in an attempt to get away from Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up at Atakai who was still in mid-air, "You know funny thing about being in the air, it's harder to dodge!" Yusuke's fingertip began to glow and Yusuke aimed at Atakai.

"What?"

"Spirit Gun!"

The bullet of blue spirit energy flew up toward Atakai. The bullet of spirit energy hit Atakai who had been caught off guard. Atakai got slammed to the ground after hitting the wall. Kuwabara then proceeded to try and help by attempting to punch Atakai. Atakai put up a hand and blocked Kuwabara's punch. Atakai then proceeded to throw Kuwabara across the room.

Kaji and Taiyai looked over in Kuwabara's direction, "Idiot." Kaji and Taiyai went over to Yusuke and Kaji said, "Go and make sure he's ok, well take care of the rest…" Yusuke went over to Kuwabara as he was told. Kaji and Taiyai smirked, "You're going to lose this fight, Atakai."

Atakai looked over at Kaji and Taiyai and snickered evilly, "Me, lose? I highly doubt that! I shall rule this kingdom!"

Kaji smirked, "You said that before, and still shall lose."

As soon as Kaji finished speaking a loud roar echoed in the room. Suddenly a large beast came charging as Atakai. Atakai dodged the charging beast and stared at the beast, "What the hell?"

Kaji looked at the beast while thinking, "Atsui? What's he doing here?" Kaji looked over at Taiyai and noticed the orange whistle that Atsui had given them earlier was in her hand. Kaji then thought, "Oh, she used the whistle to summon Atsui while I was talking…"

Atsui charged at Atakai again and Atakai tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful.

Atakai was pinned to the ground by Atsui. Atsui's sharp claws dug into Atakai's shoulder. Atakai's shoulder soon began to bleed, but he showed no sign of pain. About a half of a minute passed and Atakai finally winced slightly. After wincing slightly Atakai's eyes closed and he looked dead. Atsui jumped back and said with a slight growl in his voice, "That seems to easy…"

Kaji shrugged and walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "How are you two?" Both of them proceeded to say they were fine. Kaji was about to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about Kurama's death when a large explosion happened behind them.

"You little witch, you shall pay for summoning the guardian spirit to attack me!"

Kaji turned around just in time to see Atakai fire a very powerful blast of fire and darkness energy at Taiyai. Kaji's eyes went wide as the energy blast hit Taiyai. Kaji ran over to Taiyai and got there just in time to catch her as she collapsed. Kaji looked at Taiyai, she was wounded and her eyes were closed.

Kaji put Taiyai down and then glared at Atakai, "Damn you!" Atakai smirked, but stopped when Atsui let out a large roar. Atsui growled and large flames surrounded him. When the flames disappeared Atsui was in his orange haired human form.

Atakai looked over at Atsui and then at Kaji. Both were giving Atakai a death glare. Atakai stood perfectly still and Atsui charged at Atakai, "Fire Binds!" Atsui punched Atakai and Atakai flew back, slamming into the wall. When he slammed into the wall the fire binds took effect, making Atakai stuck to the wall.

Suddenly bright flames appeared around Atakai. Atakai, who was weakened now, screamed in pain. Atsui smirked, "Die a slow and torturous death…"

After sometime a blast of Spirit energy flew across the room and hit Atakai, "He might be a villain, but his screaming was starting to bother me." Atakai then stopped screaming and the fire binds released him, making him fall to the ground. Atakai was finally dead.

Kaji looked over at Atsui, "You turned into your human form in order to help me, thank you." Atsui nodded and then they heard soft footsteps behind them.

"If this is how you act when she's unconscious, I would hate to see what you would do if she died."

The group turned around and saw a young girl with long blonde hair and yellowish-orange eyes. Kaji looked at the girl, "Princess Kyokkou, what do you mean unconscious?"

"What I mean is, is she's not dead."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Taiyai sat up and looked over at Kaji. Kaji blinked a few times and looked shocked yet a bit confused at the same time. Taiyai got up and walked over to Kaji. Taiyai then smacked Kaji in the head, "I can't believe you thought someone like Atakai could kill me!" Kaji just stayed silent and Taiyai just continued to look at Kaji annoyed while everyone else just observed the scene before them.

* * *

Ack, very bad ending I know…sorry about. Major writer's block during this chapter so please forgive me for taking so long with this update. Oh and if anyone is confused, Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know Kurama is dead… The next chapter is going to be very interesting…to say the least… 


	8. Plants Need The Sun

Chapter Eight- Plants Need The Sun

* * *

A few minutes passed and all stayed silent. Finally after many minutes of silence Yusuke looked around and said, "Hey, has anyone seen Kurama? I didn't see him at all during the fight. It's not like him to not help out." 

Kaji and Taiyai looked at each other and then over at Yusuke. They stayed silent and stared over at Yusuke. They then pointed over to where Kurama was. Yusuke walked over to where Kurama was. Yusuke tapped Kurama with his foot, "Hey wake up." Yusuke then started to poke Kurama's arm, "Kurama, wake up. Hey, wake up." Yusuke stopped poking and just stared at Kurama. Yusuke blinked a few times and then began to yell, "Hey! Earth to fox boy! Wake up!" Kaji and Taiyai stayed silent for a few minutes and then they couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kurama's dead."

Yusuke didn't show a reaction to the statement, it was like he hadn't even heard them, "Oh come on, Kurama, wake up! You couldn't have gotten beaten up that badly."

"He's dead."

"Wake up-" Yusuke stopped short and looked over at Kaji, "What?"

"He's dead."

"What? How? Who?"

"He got killed during the fight against Atakai. It happened while you and Kuwabara were unconscious."

"No! That can't be. This is the guy who got stabbed in the gut with a sword and was fine(1). He almost got himself blown to bits, but he didn't die(2). He can't be dead!"

"Stop it! Face it he's dead. Even if it's unbelievable, just face the facts. It will make things easier for you and anyone else effected by his death."

Yusuke quickly turned around to see who was speaking. When he turned around he saw a girl from Kurama's school, it was the same girl who had said she would cover for Kurama when he left the school earlier for the case. She had a slight depressed look on her face. Yusuke looked at the girl and wondered where she had come from.

The princess looked over at the girl questioningly. Kaji and Taiyai stepped foreword, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

The girl looked over at Kaji and Taiyai, "My name is Sola. Koenma told me to come here to bring Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama back to Earth."

"How do we know you are being truthful?"

Sola looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara, she hoped one of them would recognize her, even if it was as the girl from Kurama's school. Yusuke looked at Sola and thought, "She looks familiar, but I can't figure out why…"

Sola sighed mentally and tried to figure out a way to prove she could be trusted. While she was thinking she began to fiddle with a small sun charm on her bracelet. The Princess suddenly noticed the charm and stared at it. Princess Kyokkou stepped foreword a bit, "Sola, tell me, is your father originally from this planet?"

Sola looked at the Princess, "Yes, my father was from here. He was sent to Earth after the alliance was formed."

The Princess stepped back; she was convinced, but Kaji and Taiyai weren't that easily convinced, "If you are really his child, prove it." Sola looked at Kaji and Taiyai. The two looked no older then Sola, so she couldn't figure out a way to prove it to them.

Sola sighed mentally and thought, "They sure seem to know a lot about my father, I guess his story is told to all so they never repeat it…" Sola then stared at her bracelet and got an idea on how to prove herself.

Sola closed her eyes and a small stone located in the center of the sun charm glowed slightly. Sola then opened her eyes and the stone stopped glowing. She looked at Kaji and Taiyai and hoped that was enough proof for them.

Kaji and Taiyai blinked and stared at Sola somewhat amazed.

"She made the stone glow just by focusing her energy slightly. Only people with the powers of the Taishu can do that, and you have to be from here to have Taishu powers, but she's not from here, so she must be his daughter."

Sola was relieved to hear that. She turned and faced Yusuke and Kuwabara; "I'll take you back to Earth now." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Sola walked over to them. Sola put a hand on Kurama's shoulder so she could bring him back as well.

Sola was about to transport everyone back to Earth when the Princess looked over at Sola and said, "If you ever need something from us, don't hesitate to come and ask…" Sola nodded and then closed her eyes. The small stone glowed again and with a flash of light Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sola, and Kurama were gone.

-A few moments later on Earth-

A flash of light appeared in a deserted part of a park. The light disappeared and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sola and Kurama were in its place. Yusuke looked at Sola, "You're the girl that said you would cover for Kurama when we were trying to get him to leave school, right?"

"Yes, that was I."

"Oh, so that's how you knew Kurama's real name…"

Sola sighed mentally as she realized Yusuke just figured out who she was. Sola looked over at Kurama. She was about say something when they heard someone walking toward them.

They all turned around to see Koenma in his teenager form walking toward them. Koenma looked around, "Interesting place to bring them."

"No one ever comes back here so I figured it would be safe."

Koenma nodded and then looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "You may go, but do not speak of Kurama's death to anyone." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Koenma looked over at Sola, "Sola, you stay here for a moment."

Sola blinked confused like, "Why can't I leave?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you."

Yusuke, who hadn't left yet, looked at Sola and then at Kurama. Yusuke looked back at Sola, "I know what's going on here."

Koenma sighed slightly, "Yusuke, just leave, please."

Yusuke smirked, "I see a revival kiss in somebody's future." Yusuke snickered slightly and then walked away.

Sola looked a bit confused, "Revival…kiss?"

Koenma sighed slightly again, "In bluntest terms, yes. Basically, in order for Kurama to be brought back to life, someone who is living must give him energy, through the lips."

Sola blinked a few times, "Is there no other way?"

"No, unless of course, I don't revive him until 50 years from now."

"I see…" Sola looked over at Kurama and thought, "Why?" Sola looked over at Koenma and nodded to say she would do it.

"Ok, good. I have to return to Spirit World to take care of a few things. You stay here and wait for me to come back." Sola nodded and Koenma left for Spirit World.

-Meanwhile in Spirit World-

Kurama was patiently waiting in Koenma's office. Kurama had been told to wait for Koenma to return. Kurama hadn't been waiting too long and Koenma came walking in. Koenma looked at Kurama, "I'm going to bring you back life." Kurama made no comment and allowed Koenma to continue talking.

"Sola is the one who will be reviving you."

"Sola?"

"Yes, Sola."

"How?"

Koenma looked at Kurama and explained everything. Kurama nodded, "I just have one question…Where's Youko?"

"Where he normally is."

"You don't mean…he's in control of my body…?"

"Yes…that's what I mean…but don't worry, he's unconscious."

Kurama blinked slowly, "Ok…" Kurama sighed mentally and thought, "I just hope he stays unconscious."

"Shall we head back to Earth now?"

Kurama nodded and the two left the office.

-A few moments later on Earth-

Sola was standing around waiting for Koenma to return. Sola waited a few more minutes and then Koenma arrived.

Koenma walked over to Sola, "Ok, you can revive him now."

Sola nodded slowly, "Fine…"

Koenma turned to leave, "I'm going now. When he's revived tell him to go back to where the group first met up." Sola nodded again and then Koenma left.

Sola sighed slightly and thought, "Why a kiss? The mere thought bothers me, but I already said I would. Besides, if I hadn't agreed…he wouldn't have been revived until 50 years from now, and that wouldn't be any good."

While Sola stood there thinking Kurama's ghost floated above head. Kurama looked at Sola, "I feel bad for her… I mean couldn't Koenma think of a better way to revive me?"

Sola sighed slightly and went to Kurama. She looked at him and thought, "Why a kiss?"

Kurama's ghost sighed and thought, "Youko better stay unconscious…"

Sola sat down next to Kurama and sighed mentally. Sola stared foreword and though, "Well no point in trying to avoid something I have to do…so might as well get this over with…"

Sola looked at Kurama and then she closed her eyes. She then went over and kissed Kurama on the lips.

-On the Spiritual field-

Right after Sola kissed Kurama, Youko appeared. As soon as he appeared a rose stem like whip hit Youko across his right arm and his face. The whip disappeared and soon after Kurama's ghost disappeared.

-Back on Earth-

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Sola, who was giving him a strange look, and sighed mentally.

'_Why did I get whipped?'_

Kurama blinked slowly and ignored Youko, "Sola, I think I need to explain something to you, ok?"

Sola stayed silent and nodded while still keeping the odd look.

'_Are you ignoring me?'_

Kurama continued to ignore Youko, "As you know, I go by two names. Shuichi is the name I have among humans; Kurama is the name I have among anyone associated with the Spirit World or Demon World." Sola stayed silent but her facial expression had changed to a confused look. Kurama then continued, "The reason for this is I have a fox spirit within me. His name is Youko Kurama, Youko for short. He's a bit………… perverted at times and he was in control of my body before you revived me…but he was unconscious for most of the time…" Kurama trialed off at that point, but Sola understood what he was saying.

Sola looked at Kurama, "Oh…ok. I understand now. By the way, Koenma wants you to go back to where the group first met up."

Kurama nodded, "Ok…I guess I should go then…"

Sola nodded and Kurama turned to leave. Kurama then walked away and Sola watched him as he left. When Kurama was out of sight Sola looked at the sky, "So it was Youko, not him…"

* * *

Hmm…interesting chapter, no? Well, fear not that wasn't the last chapter…there's still one more to go, so I hope all of you are looking foreword to it…I will try and update again soon… 

Footnotes:  
(1) This is referring to the time Kurama got stabbed with the Shadow Sword during Yusuke's fight against Hiei.  
(2) This is referring to the fight against Karasu in the finals of the Dark Tournament.


End file.
